The present invention relates to improved technology in a user interface of an analysis system comprised of a computer having a function for performing various types of analysis on detection data.
In recent years, analyzers have tended to become integrated systems that not only simply detect and measure states of a sample in a prescribed environment and store and display these detected values, but are capable of implementing an assembly line approach for controlling operation of a detector by connecting to a personal computer or the like, extract the detected values to perform various data processing, allow display of data on a display screen as graphs or tables, perform analysis and finally collect together analysis results into the form of a report. These systems are not limited to being directly connected to detectors, and can also take the form of allowing systemization as an integrated analyzer for reading information that has been stored in a storage medium and connecting detectors in remote laboratories using communication means etc. Specifically, this type of analyzer is constructed as a system comprising hardware such as detectors, a computer, input operation means and a display, and software for controlling the detectors and performing analysis of measured data. The majority of functions used in this type of analyzer, from initial detection to the final creation of a report, except for some operations such as placing a sample in the analyzer, are carried out through computer operation. Accordingly, in order to make the analysis functions carried out using computer operation easy, a comprehensive user interface is extremely important
Unfortunately, this type of analyzer is generally expensive and can not really be used for personal use such as with an ordinary personal computer, and depending on the frequency of use may be shared among a number of workplaces and a number of functions. For example, a thermal analyzer is required in order to study thermal behavior, but for an analyzer that does not have that high a rate of usage it is often the case that only one device is installed in the analysis department of a company. This type of analyzer is required to be applied to a wide range of uses, due to the fact that it will be shared by a lot of workplaces and types of industry. For this reason, an analyzer inevitably becomes a multi-function type.
Basically, analyzers require a lot of parameters when carrying out control of the device or analysis of data. The number of these parameters is increased further when the analyzer is made multi-functional, which in turn complicates the user interface. For example, in a thermal analyzer a large number of parameters are required in a temperature program for controlling temperature. For example, regarding departments carrying out instruction and development of analytical methods, since it is desired to attain maximum device performance, an environment in which it is possible to freely set a lot of parameters in small stages is desirable, but regarding sections that only carry out determined fixed analysis setting and display of parameters that do not need to be changed is only additional troublesome display, and in a situation where it is desired to set and display with a minimum of requirements, those requirements change depending on the type of industry.
Also, since changing of temporarily set parameters by other people must be reset for the next operation, there is a need to be able to prevent changing of settings. Conventional analyzers allow customization of menu structures, and moreover it is common to be able to hold only one customized condition for one program, and it was often the case that it was not possible to deal with these varying needs. There are currently no analyzers capable of subtle settings for each user (function) in a user interface such as dialog boxes (settings windows displayed during command selection).
The advantage of the present invention is to provide an analyzer enabling the setting of a number of parameters and can also handle display of only required minimum settings, and which further, by handling prevention of change of setting parameters, gives good operability and usability for all users.
An analyzer of the present invention is capable of customizing arbitrary setting of display/non-display input possible/input impossible setting for items used in condition setting or parameter input one at a time in a user interface such as a dialog box, and storing customized conditions for each user, and is capable of returning setting conditions desired by each user by the user reading out the stored information at the time of use.